


An On-Board Conversation

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barrel-rider, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: On board the ship to Valinor.For all it is a grey ship and full of ghosts, as Saruman says, it also carries Bilbo.And Galadriel?Sometimes as merry as any lass I ever saw with daisies in her hair, according to Sam.





	An On-Board Conversation

‘…and then,’ said Bilbo, ‘I had to ride a barrel myself, down that river, and I can tell you that was none so easy a ride! For a hobbit like myself, at least, no doubt you elves would make short work of it…’  
  
Frodo, turning around, remembered seeing Galadriel glide towards him in her stately swan ship and could imagine no greater contrast.  
  
But Galadriel, who had once been Nerwen, offered Bilbo one half of a very sticky pastry and said, smiling: ‘When we reach Valinor, we shall hold a barrel-riding competition and you, master Bilbo, shall be the judge!’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Arafinwean Week (Day Four: Galadriel) and for the "Travelling: by river" prompt at Tolkien Weekly on LiveJournal


End file.
